In the past, a railway company sets, in a station premise, a passenger guidance display apparatus for displaying service information such as destinations, types, and departure times of trains and provides passengers with passenger guidance through the passenger guidance display apparatus. In the passenger guidance display apparatus, character display by subtitles, LEDs, or the like is used in the past. However, recently, a passenger guidance display apparatus that makes use of a liquid crystal display device is generally used according to the spread of a large liquid crystal display. The passenger guidance display apparatus can cooperate with electronic advertisements (digital signage).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a system in which a display device such as a large vision is provided in a community space in a station premise or the like to display, based on display control from a control center, advertisement information and the like related to a local trading area using the display device.